Family Matters
by kingofgames517
Summary: when Jaune ran away to beacon he knew he was running away into danger. He knew that he was doing the right thing, even if it was by under minded means. However between hunting grimm and saving lives or killing people and collecting money for the Arc family mafia he knew which way to go. However life is not king to him and he is now the heir to the largest world wide mafia.


**Hello everyone it's you not so favorite dickhead with stories that are basically all one-shot ideas that anyone can expand on. Anyway i'm here to make another story for you guys, and yes i'm sorry that I haven't tried to expand on the other stories. Anyway writing stories is hard and I was thinking you guys should comment on how many words should I have for each chapter I have. Anyway Let's get this shit show fucking started.**

* * *

 **Beacon academy, JNPR Dorm**

It was a late night in beacon academy. Well as normal as hormonal teens with weapons can be. However it was in one team JNPR dorm room that a young blond man lay sweating in his bead. He appeared to be having a nightmare, If the tossing and turning and knocked over bedsheets were anything to go by.

If one were to peer into the young boy's head they would see something truly shocking. You see the boy, whose name was Jaune arc, was known around beacon academy as a dunce and failure.

However he was also known as the white knight of beacon. What made jaune's dream so shocking was that it was far from something a knight would dream of. More shocking was the fact that it was no dream at all. It was a memory.

 **IN THE DREAM**

A young 10 year old jaune arc was sitting in his father's car. They had gone to run an errand when they ran by his uncle junior and he told his dad something that made him really mad. His uncle junior had got into the car as they all went to a local Deli place.

That was what lead up to him sitting in the car. Alone and Bored. Not a good combo when you are 10. After another 2 minutes of being bored Jaune decided to get out of the car and see what was taking those two so long.

Jaune walked to the door and opened it. Only then did he realize it was dark and no one was by the counter.

"Dad? Uncle junior? Where did you guys go?" jaune asked. After hearing no response he decided on the only choice.

To walk through a door that was not the one he came through. He didn't know why he thought it was a good Idea but he did.

As he walked closer and closer to the door he could hear someone yelling and crying. Jaune arc cracked the door open just enough to let him see through it and what he saw would scar him for life.

' **BZZZZZZZZZZZ, BZZZZZZZZZZ,BZZZZZZZZZ'**

A loud buzzing noise was heard all through the dream, though jaune appeared the only one to notice it.

 **Dream End**

"Huuuuuuugh" jaune gasped as he woke up in a cold sweat. He quickly adjusted himself to his surroundings and looked for the source of the buzzing.

He reached for the scroll and answered the call. " Hello, who is this?" jaune asked in a tired voice. It took awhile for the person on the other end to reply but when he did and what he said would change his life forever.

"Its me jaune, its juninour. It's your dad. He suffered from a stroke in his sleep last night and he didn't survive. It's time to come home Jaune. You know what this means." spoke A 58 year old junior.

Jaune felt tears well up in his eyes but they never fell. Now don't get him wrong he loves his dad and was depressed that he died. But there was something else, he was his father's only male heir.

That meant he would have to take up a position, a position only those in the family can have a chance at getting. A chance to run his family.

A chance he tried to run away from by going to beacon. However it seemed that he couldn't escape it.

"I.. I understand. I will be there in a few days. Tell my family that I will be at the funeral." jaune spoke

Jaune heard coughing on the other side and his uncle curse. "Yea I'll tell 'em. But you make sure to get your ass back here or else i'm going to have to go there myself. And i'm getting too old to put up with your shit. I'm not as young as I used to be." junior said

A small smile was on jaunes face as he heard those words. No matter what uncle jun always stayed the same.

"Alright, Alright. Get some sleep uncle jun. I will be there in a few days. See you soon." jaune said before hanging up.

He flopped down back on his bed, looking at the ceiling as he did so. He never wanted to be the heir to the arc family. But he was, and he knew family was important.

Soon he would leave beacon. Soon he would Leave his friends. He would leave what was his home for the last 6 months and go see what we're like strangers now.

Though that's what happens when you are the heir to the Arc family mafia. After all….

 **Family Matters**


End file.
